


Tordenvejr

by dysxfuntional



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, chapter 3 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysxfuntional/pseuds/dysxfuntional
Summary: Norway is afraid of thunderstorms but of course won’t admit it
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad because im not a great writer lol

Denmark

Mathias shuffled his feet all the way to the door with the Danish flag on the frame. He muttered to himself, tired after a day of being an idiot. He opened his door, stepping inside the rather cold room and shutting the door behind him, flopping down onto his bed and quickly falling asleep just as a storm outside began to wake. 

He signed contently in his sleep as the rain smacked against his window, and the thunder gently rolled. It wasn’t long after the storm had begun though that Mathias’s door slowly creaked open, a slight hiss at the noise sounding just barely above the greater noise of the rain. Lukas, holding onto his shirt, peered at the comfortably sleeping Dane before lightly stepping over to the bed. 

Norway

Lukas was sure Mathias wouldn’t care if he invited himself in, so he did. Shuffling under the covers, making sure to keep his slight distance as not to alert the Dane beside him, Lukas got comfortable rather quickly, but comfort was soon disturbed as the thunder crashed outside, making him jump and lightly whimper. By now, Mathias had been awoken and groggily looked over at Lukas.  
“Norge? Th-“ He yawned. “-at you?”  
Lukas froze, unaware Mathias had woken. He looked over at him, silently hissing under his breath.  
“Yeah, I uh, sorry, the er, thunder.” He cleared his throat, aware of how awkward and pathetic he sounded.  
“Oh, didn’t even hear it. You can sleep here if you’d like, I really don’t mind.” Mathias sat up, looking at Lukas with warm -yet tired- eyes. Lukas stuttered, blushing slightly.  
“I-I don’t need you to make me feel better!” He remarked, swiftly facing away from the Dane. “Now, goodnight.” He huffed, hearing Mathias shuffle beside him. In reality, he did want Mathias to make him feel better. He just wouldn’t admit to such weakness. 

At some point, Mathias fell back to sleep. But Lukas was still wide awake, trembling from the thunder and the coldness of Mathias’s bed. He looked over his shoulder at Mathias, glancing at the red bed sheets before flipping over and snuggling to his side. He immediately stopped trembling due to his warmth and safety he felt with him. Lukas rested his head on Mathias’s shoulder, laying his hand on his chest in an embarrassing yet comforting way. 

Mathias, however, felt all of this and lazily slung his arm around Lukas, smiling peacefully. 

Before Mathias lost consciousness, he heard Lukas mutter to himself, “Stupid Dane.” Before nudging him with his head.


	2. Konfrontasjon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark decided to ask Norway about last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to add a chapter to this because i was bored

Mathias awoke the next morning to a cold room but an even colder bed. Lukas must’ve left after the storm ended. Even though Mathias knew he’d do this, it still made him frown a little at the thought he wouldn’t want to stay, even until after Mathias woke up. 

He inhaled quickly, hopping down off his bed and onto the cold floor, where he swiftly slid his feet into some slippers by his bed. Opening his door and stepping out into the warmer room just outside his, Mathias glanced across the hallway to the door with the Norwegain flag on it before retreating downstairs to the kitchen. 

The first person he spotted was Emil. He was sitting on the couch, with a book, and Mr. Puffin. Mathias grinned a little at the relationship between the boy and his puffin. 

“Hey there, Icey, where’s your bro?” Mathias leaned on the back of the couch, awaiting Emil’s answer.   
“Don’t call me that- and I don’t know but don’t refer to him as that.” Emil shook his head, muttering under his breath. Mathias stood up, glancing around for the final time for Lukas. He proceeded back upstairs, lightly walking over to Lukas’s room. Mathias peered in the already cracked open door to see Lukas asleep, though a little restless. He knocked, loud enough to make the Norwegain stir and sit up, obviously not in a deep enough sleep to ignore the knock. 

“You awake enough to talk?” Mathias tilted his head, holding onto the door frame. He watched Lukas sigh, glance off to the side and then back at him, weakly nodding. Mathias slipped in and closed the door behind him, sitting on the bed and looking at Lukas. 

“So… quite a storm last night, hm?” Mathias scratched the back of his neck, glancing at Lukas.   
“Yep.” A short answer, classic Lukas.   
“As much as you want to, we can’t just let what happened last night float away in the wind, Norge-“ Mathias sighed, giving Lukas a pleading look.   
“It was nothing. Just a misunderstanding.” Lukas mumbled.  
Mathias inhaled deeply. “Was it really?”  
He could tell Lukas hesitated, his jaw twitched like he was about to open it, but didn’t. “No.” He exhaled, slightly folding over like he’d been needing to get to get that off his chest. “I-I don’t know what I did last night but all I know is I liked it, being with you and-and all.” He looked at Mathias with ashamed eyes. “Really?” Mathias just blinked, unaware Lukas was capable of full sentences. “Yes, you stupid Dane if I didn’t mean it I wouldn’t have said it.” Lukas grinned a little, shrugging. “So, does that mean you like me? Or something?” He pondered  
“Yes, you fool.”   
Mathias’s face erupted in joy as he lunged forward to grab Lukas and pull him into a hug. Though Lukas tensed, he soon melted into it, carefully wrapping his arms around the Danes torso. “So does this mean you feel the same?..” Lukas muttered into Mathias’s shirt. “Hell yeah it does.”


	3. Fejl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> denmark hast made a huge mistake - though who’s really surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea why i 1) thought of this or 2) actually wrote it

Mathias woke with a throbbing migraine, the memories of the party they had last night flooding into his aching head. He groaned, feeling a warm body next to him. He immediately figured it was Lukas, since they were a thing now so he nudged the Norwegain to wake him up. Although the soft groan that issued from the person next to him didn’t quite sound like his Norge. Mathias cocked an eyebrow, finally glancing around his room and noticing clothes scattered around his messed up bed, none of which he vaguely remembered Lukas wearing. He spotted his gray turtleneck in the corner, as well his pants, but not the beige v-neck Lukas wore. The only other pair of clothes he noticed that weren’t his own were… Tinos’. Mathias’s eyes slowly widened from shock to fear as he realized the man next to him was in fact not Lukas, but someone he did not imagine having a one-night stand with. 

Mathias panicked, not only for the sake of himself but for the sake of Tino. If anyone came in right now it would take a lot of explaining. He shook Tino rather roughly, earning an angered groan from the other, thinking it must be Berwald or Peter waking him instead of Mathias.

“Damnit, Tino! Wake up.” He hissed through gritted teeth, his sky blue following the half-asleep man as he sat up, gazed around, and immediately looked as if he’d been awake 5 days straight. He swiftly turned to Mathias, eyes wide with fear as he hurriedly scrambled out of Mathias’s bed and swiftly gathered his clothes, leaving Mathias with an even shocked face. He decided to do the same, still trying to wrap his mind around what he’d done. Maybe if he told Lukas straight up he wouldn’t be mad, but maybe a little mad at Tino- Mathias shook his head and slid off his bed, getting dressed. 

He met Lukas as he was leaving his room, obviously having a headache. They met in the middle of the hallway, Lukas lightly smacking his head on Mathias’s chest, letting out a strained groan.  
“My head hurts.” He complained, nuzzling his head into Mathias’s shirt. Mathias nodded, petting his hair in a bad attempt to soothe his headache. Praying to Odin he couldn’t detect his rapidly beating heart. From down the hall he could hear faint yelling and what he thought was sobbing, so Mathias lightly pushed Lukas away, following the noise to- of course, Berwald and Tinos room. 

Mathias knocked lightly, the noises inside the room hushing down and Tino opening the door, eyes red and puffy as he looked at Mathias, obviously startled.  
“I heard yelling, is everything al-“ He barely finished his sentence before all the air in his lungs was knocked out and he was flat on his ass. He wheezed as Lukas concernly kneeled down to his level. At this time, Mathias looked up at his attacker only to be met with the cold eyes of Berwald. 

“What the hell, Sverige? I thought we were buddies.”  
Mathias was on one knee, his brows furrowed up at his ‘friend’.  
“We were. Unt’l you slept with my w’fe.” He spat, his voice drenched with venom. Lukas, still helping Mathias up stopped and looked at him with hurt eyes. Meanwhile Tino started sobbing again; he was obviously ashamed beyond words. Mathias’s mind was racing a 37km race.  
“W-we were drunk, Svergie, Lukas,” He turned towards his boyfriend, though Lukas wouldn’t return eye contact.  
“C’mon, it was a drunk mistake! Please, Lukas.” He faced Lukas, pleading for him to understand. Lukas stormed off to his room, though Mathias could see a tear roll down his cheek. Mathias looked back at Berwald and Tino, the two seemingly forgetting about Mathias. Tino was still sobbing and Berwald was trying to calm him. He figured he should check on Lukas since that was way more important to him. 

“Norge, please unlock the door- God you don’t know how sorry I am. Please. I know words won’t fix the betrayal you feel but so help me I will try, I’m not leaving you alone, I will sit and stay here for as long as I need to.” And so Mathias sat back against Lukas’s door. 

He swore he was sitting there for 10 days before the door opened behind him and he nearly fell through. Mathias swiftly got up, looking at Lukas.  
“I trusted you.” Lukas spat, his breath shaky. Mathias sighed. “We were drunk. I got confused. I’m sorry, dammit I love you! I would never cheat on purpose, I swear my whole life on that, Lukas, I would never cheat on purpose. If I’d’ve known it was Tino I wouldn’t have done it.” Lukas’s face softened, but he still looked angry. “I can’t forgive you fully, but I’ll allow you to talk in here.” Mathias grinned weakly, following Lukas into his room. 

They sat on Lukas’s bed, the Norwegain slowly inching towards the Dane.  
“I’m sorry,”  
“I know you are.”  
“I’m serious, Norge, what can I do to make it up to you?”  
Smut Warning  
Lukas shakily inhaled, slowly sliding into Mathias’s lap. He spun around so he would be able to wrap his legs around Mathis’s waist, slinging his arms over the others shoulders. Lukas leaned in, catching Mathias in a deep kiss as he slowly began to unbutton the Danes plaid shirt. Mathias slowly caught on, easily dominating the smaller nation in his lap. Lukas pulled away, shoving off Mathias’s shirt and pushing him down onto his bed. He straddled his hips as the Danish man underneath him slowly began to ‘grow’. Lukas of course felt it and started to rut his hips as if to give Mathis a little bit of friction. 

Lukas could tell Mathias was growing impatient so he took his hand and guided it to behind him, sliding it down his jeans and letting go. He irked forward as Mathias slid his hand down further, to Lukas’s entrance. Slowly teasing him by going excruciatingly slow, Mathias had 2 fingers in the Norwegain, and was trying for a 3rd. Lukas had his hands on Mathias’s chest, breathing quick puffs of air, and across his face was a light blush. He whined, pushing back on Mathias’s fingers in an attempt for more. As much as he would’ve liked to though, Mathias stopped. He slowly pulled his fingers from Lukas.  
“That’s enough.” He mumbled to Lukas, petting his hair and pulling him to his bare chest. Lukas obliged, though he was still rather hard, and sighed.

They must’ve gone to sleep because when Lukas woke up Mathias’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He decided to let him sleep, resting his head in a more comfortable position and joining the Dane in a peaceful rest.


End file.
